Torch
A more advanced variation of Hypercortisone D it grants the user the mental ability to control ambient heat energy and the physical ability to transform his entire body, or portions of his body into a fiery, plasma-like state of will. The cells of a normal human body convert energy from foodstuffs into a form of energy usable by the body, adenosine triphosphate (ATP). Among other mutagenic changes, torch triggers a specific genetic code rearrangement that caused the ATP production sites to generate a new form of energy containing molecule. (dubbed adenine ribo-heptaphosphene, AR-HP.) This complex molecule not only provides ordinary bodily energy but contains large stores of latent chemical-bonding energies. Another favorable mutagenic change are his cells' ability to utilize this extra energy by converting it into a moderate-density, plasma-like state that is regulated by a subconscious mental field and can be modified by an act of will. When sufficient quantities of energy are consumed, Torch users unavoidably revert to their solid state. *''Plasma Form: User possesses the physical ability to envelop his entire body or portions of his body with fiery plasma without harm to himself. (Plasma is a super-heated stated of matter such as exists in the atmosphere of stars.) Ordinarily, when aflame, user is enveloped by a low intensity flame of low level plasma (reddish, approximately 780 Fahrenheit), which ranges from 1 to 5 inches from his body. He can, however, generate much higher levels and flames about himself. The energy used to support his low-level plasma is small; only when the user wills his flame to a higher level does the majority of surplus energy with the AR-HP complex become involved. In its plasma state, the body is no longer solid; projectiles that are not melted pass harmlessly through his body. *'Fire Manipulation': Can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on his body. He can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F (near the melting point of iron). *Nova Flame: The highest, hottest levels of plasma that Torch users can create is the "nova flame." The exact temperatures that the "nova flame" can attain are not known. At an average rate of expenditure of energy, the Torch user can stay aflame for about 16.8 hours. The user can release all of his body's stored energy in one intense, omni-directional "nova-burst," which can reach about 1,000,000 F, and which is similar to the heat-pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation, with an area of total devastation of about 900 feet in diameter and the power of a super nova. This violent discharge uses his entire reserve of energy (except for the necessary to keep him alive) at once, entirely exhausting his flame power. He generally requires at least 12 hours to recover entirely from such a feat. *Flight: The users plasma has a high hydrogen content, and is surrounded by an exuded cloud of mono-atmoic hydrogen atoms. The hot cloud provides sufficient positive buoyancy for him to float. With mental stimulation of his flame, he can provide enough lift to carry around 180 pounds. By forming a jet from his feet, directed behind him, he can achieve a normal flight speed of 140 miles per hour, and accelerate up to supersonic speeds. He can also discharge concussive blasts of heat, Ultimate X-Men -096 003.JPG Ultimate X-men -093 008.JPG Ultimate X-men -093 006.JPG Ultimate X-men -093 005.JPG Ultimate X-Men -092 024.JPG Ultimate X-Men -092 022 023.JPG '''Thermokinesis': The ability to mentally control the ambient heat energy within the immediate environment, even when user himself is not aflame. He can reduce objects' temperatures to about 30 F, raise them to several hundred degrees, or extinguish open flames. His radius of influence is about 80 feet. The heat energy he takes from the environment is absorbed into his own body. If he takes in a critical amount while he is not aflame, he will become aflame. There are unknown limits to the amount of flame he can absorb into his own body harmlessly while he is himself aflame. Immunity to Fire & Heat: The user is unaffected by heat and flames, including his own, even when part of him is aflame and the rest of him is not. His flesh cannot be scalded or burned by any heat source whose level is below that of his maximum output. Category:Weapon Category:Banshee